themfbclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The MFB Club Wiki
Welcome to the The MFB Club Wiki This is the MFB Club, a group in which we talk about random things and sometimes have to counter attacks from people. It was created in 2012. 'ATTENTION: We've moved to http://themfbclub.wikinet.org/wiki/Main_Page ' However the servers are buggy and tend to get DDosed once on a while Rules These are the new rules the MFB Club adopted in December 2012. #Don't be a jerk. #No people like Zakawer or Memy9909 on the club's places unless you are going to attack them. #Do not betray, or we will attack you. (Look at what happened to Doomer3868 if you want to see what can be the consequences of betraying us) #If you have somebody you want to attack, send them the link to one of our places. #No My Little Pony and no brony people, sane or not we don't accept them. #Do not annoy the admins. List of targets (former and current) *Zakawer (current): spammed and vandalized our first Wiki (no longer existing) for no apparent reason as Plet75. Seeing how horribly this backfired, he began to suck up to us and stalk us ever since in an attempt to be like us and to become one of us, but he will never be accepted because he's annoying. He's also playing the victim now. *Memy9909 (former): attacked and stalked us for more than an year, and also made Fakerkekows. He was suspended and some people are pretending to be him. *Drewandmario (former): made Fakerkekows and then insulted us. *Carsonsfanclub (current) *Doomer3868 (former): former MFB Club member during its first days and creator of the groups that preceded it, he went insane in mid 2011 for unknown reasons and began to backstab almost all of his friends, one by one, and got other friends to hate these people as well. But, in 2012, his remaining friends eventually began to realize that Doomer was a maniac, and so they overthrew him from his fake MFB Club leader position and attacked him in a coup spearheaded by MangoMan and WeegeeDisciplemaster in 2012, with the help of a few that Doomer had already backstabbed. Doomer ended up running away in March 2012 and faked the hacking of his YouTube account. He later tried to hide and failed, but now he might have succeed at hiding. Besides all that, Doomer was also egotistic and annoying, and couldn't talk about anything that wasn't WWE or My Little Pony. His current whereabouts are unknown. *Mun Seong Kyeong (former): spammed and vandalized some of our Wikis, including this one. He now was banned from this Wiki by the VSTF for 2 weeks. List of current MFB Club members *MFB *Speng *MSK *Mango *SSBBFFA *Murkekow *TheRealMali *IAMEEEGEE *IAMPRARLIO *145x159 *IAMOBSEEGEE *IAMWOOGEE *IAMCRAPGEE *iLMOReturnsAgain *KookehReturns List of former MFB Club members *Whata: most likely left the Internet. *Doomer3868: betrayed us and then claimed he left the Internet though he currently might be hiding. *WeegeeDiscipleMaster: never said he left us, but he doesn't seem to talk to us anymore and is quite inactive. He also might not be allowed anymore due to the rule 5 of the new rules MFB Club adopted in December 2012. WANTED LIST *Zakawer Latest activity Category:Browse